


What'd you say?

by TransLucyMTF



Series: Thasmin Prompts That I love but don't fit in with the timeline of Love in the Tardis. [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Romance, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: After a long adventure the Crew takes a rest in the Tardis and takes some time to just talk with each other.Sorry for the Bad Summary.





	What'd you say?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again another prompt from the amazing: softnsmolbibean. Here is her tumblr: https://softnsmolbibean.tumblr.com/  
> Since I am uploading this on the 17th i do beg all of you to not look at her tumblr until the 18th. Right now a lot of users including myself are doing a tumblr protest by not going on the site. If you are reading this any time after the 17th then feel free to go to her blog.  
> Prompt:  
> Once again I don't own Doctor Who. BBC Owns doctor who.  
> Yaz: Yeah we’re friends but I’d sleep with you if you asked
> 
> 13: What?
> 
> Yaz: What
> 
> Ryan: *without looking up* she said she’ll sleep with you if you asked

Team Tardis had just gone on a really long adventure that had involved this alien race that had managed to get in the minds of all of them and make them take that they weren't each other's friends. As for how had they gotten out of that situation, the Team all had a simple video to thank. Right before they had made a video that showed the four of them hanging out at this really cool amusement park. This had managed to somehow counter-act the alien's ability and allowed the Doctor and the team to stop what the alien race was doing. 

For a lot of other people an experience like this would have been damaging and terrible to them, but this seemed to have done nothing but brought the four of them closer together. Due to this adventure the four of them decided they would just hang out together  just so that they could be in each other's company. The four of them were currently in the kitchen eating dinner together.

The four of them were desperately trying hard to not talk about what had happened when Graham said "I know that we're not supposed to talk about what happened but I just wanted to say That after Grace Died I had no idea what I would do. Everything felt empty all I Knew was that I had to look out after Ryan, that was it, besides that I didn't want to really do anything though. But being here has helped me in so many ways, and I'm really glad that You let us travel with you Doc, because this feels like a family or a "fam" as you would put it Doc." 

Ryan, Yaz and the Doctor all took in what he had said and the first of the three to respond was of course Ryan who just said "I agree with granddad. After what just happened I guess I realized that there is a lot out there that will try to tear us apart. But can't because we are as close as a family. I won't say that again, but I do mean what I said." 

"You guys are seriously the best fam that I could have ever asked for." The Doctor said through Tears of happiness, while she tried to wipe away the tears from her face. "Well that was nice but we should probably actually focus on our food, shouldn't let it get cold." The doctor said obviously trying to make a distraction from the fact that she was crying. Yaz noticing this says "Yeah come on everyone let's dig in." 

After Dinner The four of them decided to head over to the theater room, despite the fact that it wasn't movie night they thought that they decided to watch a film together either way. After what happened the four of them really didn't want to leave each other's company just yet. The Doctor and Yaz were sitting right next to each other on left side of the couch while Graham was sitting by himself on the right side of the couch. Since Ryan was the next one on the list to choose a film to watch he was currently browsing the Tardis's Blu-Ray collection while simultaneously talking with everyone. 

"So Yaz you didn't get a chance to say anything during dinner. How bout u say something. Trust me it helped me get a lot of my chest and made me feel better." Graham said while looking at Yasmin. Yaz replied by saying "Well thanks for everything Doc. You've helped the three of us so much, and I would do a lot for you. Like I know that we're friends but I'd sleep with you if you asked." 

The Doctor was blushing and was as red as a tomato. It didn't help that the two of them were sitting right next to each other as well. Clearly flustered by what Yaz had said the doctor could only respond with a simple "What?" To which Yaz having realized what she had just said out loud in the presence of everyone could only softly say "What"

"Mate she said that she'd sleep with you if you asked her to" Ryan said not even bothering to turn around from the Blu-Ray case. "Yaz Can we talk outside please" The Doctor asks Yaz while putting her hands on top of Yaz's. Yaz who was still flustered simply nodded her head and allowed herself to be lead outside the room by The Doctor. Once outside The Doctor in a very shaky voice asks Yaz "Why'd you say that?" The Doctor was afraid of the answer that Yaz would give her but also needed to know why she said what she did. 

Yaz took a few seconds to calm down and when she did looked at the doctor and said "Because I love you doctor" Yaz then proceeded to kiss The doctor who at first was surprised but then eventually kissed her back. After a minute of them kissing the Doctor says "Yaz I need to know are you serious about this. I've lost so many people simply because they were around me. Are you sure about this?" It hurt the Doctor to say that but she needed Yaz to know that she had a chance to back out if she wanted to. 

"Doctor I knew the risks of coming along with you on the tardis, why would this be any different. I want this Doctor because I love you." Yaz replied with a huge smile on her face while pulling the Doctor into a hug. "I love you as well Yaz. We should probably get back." The Doctor said while she took a hold of Yaz's hand. The two of them had a feeling that everything would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I Enjoyed writing this Fic, I do have to say that I don't think this is any where near one of my best Fic's. I feel like I could do better with this Fic.


End file.
